Flip This Heart
by Phoenix Nox
Summary: After a call from Esme, Bella is asked to help remodel a house. The house is for her son and his soon to be fiance. With the help of Alice and the other Cullens can Bella help Flip Edward's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone!!!

Ok this is my first story so i hope you like it : ))

* * *

I watched the clock tick the last remaining seconds of my last class for the semester. I was ready for summer and I was hoping that there would be lots of sun this summer. I walked out with Angela she was one of my best friends.

"We have to hang out this summer, maybe do a bonfire down at La Push?" She asked as we walked out to the car park.

I smiled at her as I unlocked my car, ah my trusty truck. "I would love to! Call me and we'll make plans. I mean we will see each other every day with you working at my favorite restaurant." I laughed, it was true. She worked at Forks coffee house and they were known for their famous pancakes. They were my addiction.

"True, I swear you're there more than I am and I work there." She laughed along with me as I leaned on my open door throwing my books into the passenger seat.

"What? Forgive me if a certain best friend of mine got me addicted. I blame you." I pointed at her laughing.

"Oh so it's my fault?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, if I remember correctly I didn't want to go but according to you the only way to start a day off right would be with Forks pancakes. Remember? That was the day that we were going to go on our before college road trip but were late because of your pancake fix?" Just then I heard my phone go off.

_I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless  
'Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous  
I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner_

I smiled at my favorite song and pressed the green button on my new phone. I was very proud of myself; I had managed to be able to work an iphone. I deserved a round of applause since I had recently lost my phone to the depths of the washer and decided to get a phone that had the best of both worlds, and ipod and a phone. It was a smart business move if I may say so myself.

"Hello?" I asked, waving goodbye as Angela walked over to her car mouthing a call me later. I nodded and waved again as she hopped into her car.

"Hello? Is this Swan remodeling?" A soft voice asked, I smiled it made me feel really important that I ran my own business. I don't know why, maybe because since I took it over it has sky rocketed. That was one of the reasons that pushed me to go and get a degree in business.

"Yes it is, may I ask whose calling please?" I got into my truck and closed the door, starting up the engine and trying to ignore the loud roar of its engine.

"This is Esme Cullen, and I was wondering if we could meet." She asked.

"Sure, uh what times good for you?" I rolled down my windows, one drawback of owning an older car other than the monster roar it gave when being started, was that it didn't have automatic windows. I had to hand crank them down while trying to keep my phone balanced.

"Well I'm free tomorrow morning around 10. Is that ok?"

Finally getting the drivers side window down, I nodded. "Sure what exactly do you want to discuss?" I asked leaning over the passenger seat to roll down the window.

"I found a house that I want to remodel and I worked with your father on another one of my projects and he did a great job that I wanted to use his company again." I smiled at the praise, my father really was a great guy. I finished rolling down the passenger window and sat up straight, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on my forehead. It was rather hot for May in Seattle, but growing up in Phoenix let me be get used to real heat.

"Well as I'm sure you know my father retired and now I'm taking over the business but I would be more than happy to meet with you. How 'bout you bring whatever notes you have and ideas for what you want and we can meet." I told her pushing back my bangs.

"Oh ok I would love to meet, so 10 at Forks Coffee house?" I smiled as she mentioned my favorite restaurant, I already loved this lady. If she had nothing else, she had a good sense of food.

"Sure, I would love to." I said as I pulled out, I had to stop off at home before I left for Forks tonight.

"Ok then, I'll see you there. Have a nice day." She said, I smiled I really did like her and that was just from talking to her on the phone.

"You too Mrs. Cullen."

"Dear please call me Esme." I nodded and then hung up making my way to my apartment. I quickly shut off my truck and walked up to my apartment grabbing the suitcases that I had already packed the night before. I dragged them down the stairs and into my truck. I huffed as I finally finished and leaned up against the side of my truck. Remind me next time that I buy an apartment to get one closer to the ground floor, or try to get one that has an elevator. I shook my head and walked back up to my apartment giving it one more look over to make sure that I didn't forget anything. I did not want to drive back the three hours all because I forget something.

I smiled, now that everything was good and shut and locked my door. I made my way back down to my truck. I turned the radio on and checked the time. It was now one o'clock and it would take three hours to get to Forks, so with stopping off at the house and then swinging down to La push would get me there around four which is perfect for dinner. I pulled out of my spot and merged with the oncoming traffic. I turned on South Fawcett avenue and headed towards South 11th street. I stopped at a Wendy's and got a large frosty. Oh how I do love frosties. I turned my radio up as one of my favorite songs came on. It was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. It was an awesome song even though it was sad.

I had my radio blasting and my windows down, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing my hair around. It was like a perfect moment stolen in time. I dug in my purse for my aviators and put them on. I stuck my hand out the window and made my way towards my home, and to hopefully starting work tomorrow. All in all it was a very exciting day, as I cruised down the I-705 S.

-

After stopping at the house I dropped off my suitcases and headed down towards La Push. I sped down and made it towards my dad's house in no time. He was already on his front porch looking out towards the ocean. It was another love of his that we both shared.

"Hey dad, long time no see." I said as I got out of my truck and walked over to give him a hug. For being 50 he was still in good shape and didn't need to give up his business. But being a police officer was his true love. Plus I'm glad I got his business, it was what I loved to do.

"Hey bells! How's my college girl?" He laughed as he pulled me into the hug. He liked to call me his college girl, since I was the only one in the family to go to college. He went to the police academy but didn't do any real school.

I smiled up at him, I really did miss him. I should visit more often, "I'm good ready for a long break though." He laughed and nodded putting his arm around my shoulder and dragging me into his cabin. It was a cute little cabin by the sea. He didn't need much and he didn't want much either. So this was good, he got to keep his job but have a nice place to relax and that was close to his obsession with fishing. Plus his best friend was up the street from him anyway.

"Uh Dad? When was the last time you bothered to clean up in here?" I asked looking around. It wasn't filthy but it wasn't exactly the epitome of cleanliness.

He looked over at me and smiled sheepishly "I've been busy, mother." He laughed at the end. I laughed with him and smacked his arm.

"If I let you alone just imagine how worse your house would be."

"Yeah, yeah so are you ready to go? Were eating at Billy's tonight." He asked.

I smiled and nodded it had been a while since I had seen my best friends Jake, and Nessie. They had to be hands down the cutest couple ever. We walked outside and out to my truck. We didn't talk much but he asked about the business.

"Well I have a meeting with a Mrs. Cullen tomorrow at ten so I can't stay out to long tonight. You know me, not a morning a person." I laughed and lowered the radio from its near deafening volume. I smiled sheepishly at him, he was the chief of police and he tended to push all traffic laws down my throat. Oh if he only knew my addiction with speeding.

"Esme?" He asked.

"Yeah that's what she said her name was." When I heard him say the name aloud I knew I knew that name from somewhere I just didn't know where from. I hate when that happens.

"Oh ok she's nice great ideas that women." He nodded his head as if he was lost in thought.

"Do we know her?" I asked hoping to figure out where I knew that name from.

_Cullen._

"Bells you went to school with her daughter I think. Alice was her name. She's a couple years older than you but you did go to high school with her." He smiled and then it hit me.

Oh yeah Alice Cullen, she was a Senior when I was a sophomore. She was nice we talked in the few classes that we had together but never more than that. I tried to picture a face to go with the name. I couldn't seem to remember anything other than what Charlie had said.

Hmm why couldn't I remember who she was? Oh well I'll file that away and think of it at a later time. I was on my way to my best friend's house to have good food and a good time. I would think about puzzling mysteries later.

I pulled up in front of the little red like barn that was my best friend's house. I smiled, this was what I loved about coming home. I got to see everyone and see how they changed since the last time that I saw them. I shut my door and waited for my dad to come over. I saw Jakes head peak out from the window. I laughed, with my truck I could never sneak up on people they would hear me from a mile away. I smiled and waved up at him letting him know that I caught him. He would always try to scare me apparently my reaction was worth it every time.

I walked up to the door with Charlie trailing behind me. I didn't even bother to knock on the door, it was like my second house anyway.

"Hey guys!" I yelled causing everyone in front of the TV to turn and stare at me. When they saw who it was they all jumped up screaming "BELLS!" and jumped me. I had no time to back up or to hide behind Charlie.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground being pinned down by Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth. I laughed trying to shove them off of me. Finally someone took pity on me and helped heave them off of me. Jake reached his hand out and helped hoist me up.

I dusted myself off, "Thanks, didn't I tell you to keep your dogs on a leash?" I smiled up at him giving him a hug.

He hugged me back cracking a couple of ribs and squishing some of my internal organs in the process. "I'll try bells, but I think they need to be fixed." He smiled.

"Hey!" They all shouted, they were back where I found them back sitting in front of the TV playing video games. I shook my head at them.

"So where's Nessie?" I asked as I followed him to the kitchen.

He leaned on the counter and I swear I saw a blush coat his cheeks. "She went to go pick up the pizzas. You know feeding the wolves would clean out our pantry." He laughed.

I nodded, "That's true. So what are you doing this summer?" I asked. I needed to see if he could work with me on this house.

"Uh as of right now no clue. Nessie has plans to go visit her sister in LA for a couple of weeks." He rubbed his chin, "So I'm free. Why what's up?" He grinned.

I smiled back at him, his grin was just that infectious. "Well I got a call from a Mrs. Cullen, she wants to meet tomorrow to go over plans and see if I'll work with her on her house." I said as I walked over to his fridge grabbing a soda. I cracked it open and hopped up onto the counter beside him.

"Cullen you say? That's going to be one pretty pay check." He smiled nudging me in my side.

"You know I do it for more than a pay check." I shoved him back.

"I know, I know. For some reason you actually get joy out of working on houses." He smiled grabbing his beer.

"You bet I do! So do you want in?" I asked, out of all the people that I got to work for me on projects I always went to Jake first. He was my best friend, plus the best other than me at what we did.

"Do you even have to ask?" He smiled, probably thinking of the sweet pay check he would get.

"No I guess not, so who else should I call to get to work with us on it with us?" I asked Jake was like my unofficial partner, I valued his opinon.

He rubbed his neck, "Hmm you know I don't like those pansies that you usually hire, what are there names? Mike and Tyler? Eric I get along with along with Ben but those other idiots I swear I want to throw off of a roof sometimes. Plus don't get me started on their girlfriends." He shuddered at the thought of them, I shook along with them just thinking of them. Let's just say that well ok one of them I can stand like a fat kid tolerates a diet the other is like a kid at a dentist. Lauren is the one at the dentist and Jess is like a diet. I can only take her in doses and when she's not near Lauren.

"Yeah you're right, but who else would I get to work on it with us?" I asked taking a sip of my soda.

"We can always ask the boys?" He asked jerking his thumb towards the living room.

I thought of it for a second, "I would but A) they're underage and the insurance won't cover them and B) it would cost more to feed them then to actually build the house." I laughed and then shook my head at the image of endless trucks of food coming in daily just to keep their appetites under control.

He took a swig of his beer, "Yeah didn't think of that. I guess we'll just have to deal with the dynamically stupid duo." He laughed at his new nick name for them.

I bumped shoulders with him, "Yeah and plus we could always call them the DSD behind their backs." I laughed.

He nodded, "Yeah or I could just say whatever I want to them."

"Or that, but I don't want any animosity at the site." I would love to curse them out at times but what image would that paint?

"True, True." He nodded.

I nodded with him, then I heard the slamming of a car door. "Hey I think Nessie is back." I pulled back the kitchen curtains to see if it really was her and not some other guest that was coming.

I had to laugh at how fast Jake pushed himself off of the counter and headed toward the front door. I followed behind the poor love sick fool. Plus I had to get to her first before the wolves got to the boxes of pizza and left me nothing but the crusts.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Nessie before I saw her. She was being surrounded by the wolves trying to put the pizzas down and leave unharmed. They were all shouting thanks to her/

I walked up to her grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her to safety in the hallway.

"Thanks, they love you when you have food and other times just ask for food." She laughed.

I nodded in agreement with her. The wolves had to things on their mind. Food and when was more food coming. She handed me a plate with a piece on it and started to eat her own.

"Thanks Nessie. God only knows that there would be none left by the time we got to fight our way in there." I pointed to the mess of boxes and boys.

She laughed, "Yeah that's true. So did you just get here?" She asked as she walked over to the steps patting the open space beside her.

"Nah I would say I got here about a half hour ago, hour tops." I said as I sat down.

"Oh that's good, the traffic not to bad then?"

I nodded putting my pizza back on its plate and swallowing, "No, it wasn't too bad plus I left early so I skipped any traffic. Plus I don't think anyone would want to mess with my hunk of metal." I said pointing in the general direction of my truck. I loved it but that thing could take out a tank and still survive.

"Hey that hunk of metal is a baby of mine." Jake said coming to lean on the closet door next to us. He leaned down to kiss Nessie, "Thanks for the pizza baby."

She blushed and nodded. It was cool that I wasn't the only one that could blush on command.

"I know that it's your baby and I do love it like it's my own." I told Jake and it was true that truck was given to me as a gift for moving to this permanent water hole that's called Forks in my junior year by Charlie. I don't think I would ever get a new one. Only if it died beyond what Jakes capable mechanical hands could fix.

"You better." He nodded in fake seriousness. Truth be told he hated that truck and was beyond ecstatic that Charlie bought it. I think that's why we were such good friends; he was in my debt for getting that truck off his hands. I laughed at the idea.

We spent the rest of the night talking about plans for the summer and the house that Jake and I would be working on. By the time I checked my watch it was past midnight.

I hoisted myself off of the steps and called out to Charlie telling him that it's time to go.

I hugged Nessie goodbye wishing her luck on her trip, and after saying all the other goodbyes I told Jake that I would call him after my meeting with Mrs. Cullen to let him know the plan for the house I finally left towing Charlie with me.

It was silent in the car as I drove down to Charlie's little cabin. I pulled up in front of his house.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked then yawned.

I shook my head laughing, "Nah your beat, I'm beat plus I have that meeting tomorrow." I reminded him.

"Oh right, my business girl and college student." He smiled ruffling my hair and kissed me goodnight as he hopped out of the truck.

I rolled down my window and called a goodnight to him as he walked into his house.

I shook my head and drove away looking forward to a nice comfy bed and pancakes in the morning.

* * *

So what did you think? Huh? Love it? Hate it? Dont care?

Please review, i dont care if its only and update soon or a good job! Let me know what you think : ))


	2. Chapter 2

Helloo!! I'm so excited to start this story that i just couldnt stop writing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's got some Edward in it : ))

I want to thank thecookielives27 for being my first reviewer of all time!!!

Hope you like it and please REVIEW!!

Oh and the song that Bella plays is The boys of summer-by The Eagles.

* * *

It felt as though as soon as I hit the pillow my alarm clock was ringing. I groaned rolling over trying to catch the last moments of sleep. I gave up after the alarm clock kept ringing. I mumbled some incoherent words and slowly hauled myself out of my warm bed. It was eight o'clock that gave me enough time to get a shower and then dressed. I was slow in the morning. My dad would say I was slower than molasses in January. I laughed to myself and walked over towards the linen closet to grab a towel before running the water.

I did my morning ritual of two shampooing with my favorite strawberry shampoo and two washes with my favorite body wash, it was freesias. I was singing to the radio it was some song I know I knew it but didn't know the name. It had a catchy tune. I hummed it and got out wrapping the towel around myself and heading to my closet. Thank goodness I had unpacked yesterday.

I pulled out a floral tank top and some yellow shorts. It was nice for the weather, and looked cute. It could pass for a business meeting right? I looked down at it again, well maybe not a business meeting. But this wasn't a business meeting, I was just going out to breakfast with a potential client.

What the hell I thought as I started to get dressed.

I checked my clock again, shit it was 9:40. I ran down the stairs grabbing my purse off the table from where I had thrown it yesterday and ran outside to my truck after locking up. I laughed at myself who would rob a house in Forks?

I hopped into my truck and pulled out throwing on my sunglasses and headed towards the coffee shop.

It wasn't a long ride so I didn't bother turning on the radio. I quickly parked and smiled as I got out of my car, ha I made it on time!

I hit the lock button and pushed my sunglasses up my forehead. I opened the door to the shop and inhaled that smell that would always be my favorite. I loved being able to come back and seeing that not much had changed.

I smiled up at the deer head and I knew that this place would never change and I was glad that it wouldn't.

"Darci!!" I called out when I got to the counter. I smiled to myself, she hated when I called out her name.

"Be out in a second!" She called from the back room. I leaned against the counter, I had a few minutes to spare and I didn't know what Mrs. Cullen looked like so I was going to ask Darci. Plus I didn't think Angie was working today.

What a bummer.

Darci came out from the back wiping her hands on the towel that was hanging from her apron.

"Oh look its trouble." She laughed when she saw me leaning up against the counter.

"You know it!" I smiled going around the counter to give her a hug. Her Renea and Lori were like second mothers to me.

"What can I do for you this morning Darlin'?" She asked after she released me.

"Well other than my usual, can you point out a Mrs. Cullen to me?" I asked as I poured myself some orange juice and sat on the counter waiting for her answer.

"Mrs. Cullen? She just came in, she's the lady over there with the short girl with spiky hair." She pointed over to a table in the corner. "Now get off my counter!" She smacked my thigh as I hopped off the counter.

I laughed saluting her and headed over to the table where she was sitting.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked as I reached the table. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Bella?" She asked and I nodded.

She pointed to the seat across from her, "Have a seat dear."

I pulled out the chair setting my purse on the chair next to me. "Good morning." I smile at her. The girl next to her looked like she was bouncing in her chair, I didn't know whether to be afraid for her mental health, or to just go with it.

I just went with it, it was sweet in a way. I could tell we'd get along.

"Good morning Bella, remember to call me Esme." She smiled, and I nodded my head. She pointed to the girl next to her, "Bella this is my daughter Alice, Alice this is Bella." She waved her hand towards me.

"Hi Alice." I reached my hand over to shake hers. But she looked like she had other plans.

"Hiya Bella! I would give you a hug, but this table is in my way." She glared down at the table between us.

I laughed, "It's ok, you're just going to have to give me one on our way out." I told her, most definitely we would get along.

"Good." She nodded and smiled.

"So Bella are you just a representative?" She asked.

"No I own this, I took it over from my dad. I run the business and the remodeling parts too. So if you pick us I would be the chief of the plans and the actual hard work." I smiled, I liked telling people that what I could do. I also liked proving them wrong, I hated stereotypes or when people underestimated me.

"Wow you're so young looking! How old are you?" She asks, and I blush.

"It's ok I get that a lot I'm 20 years old, but trust me I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this since I could hold a hammer in my hand. That's why my dad gave this to me." I told her just to clear it up; I didn't want her to think that I was incompetent.

"No! No! Dear I know, I was just saying that you're very young looking. I'm good at reading people and I can tell that you definitely have the skill that I'm looking for." I smiled at her, she would be one of the people that I actually enjoyed working for. Sometimes the people that hired me were complete assholes to work with. They would always complain or mid project change their mind on what they wanted.

"Thanks, now let's see what you have." I said. She pulled out a notepad and handed it to me.

I opened it up, and was blown away with all the plans that she had. I took out the picture of the house and fell in love with it immediately. It was like my dream house that just needed a little fixing up. It was a sage green with a wraparound porch, it was three story, had part of the porch that was a sun room encased in glass, and was right up on the lake. All in all PERFECT!

"Wow." I breathed out looking up at her.

"I know that's what I looked like when I first saw it." She smiled.

I nodded and looked back down at the notes that she wanted. I was glad that she wasn't changing much. She was merely updating and fixing what was broken.

"Well I would love to join you on this, but I might steal it when we're finished." I smiled up at her, closing the book and handing it back to her. I really wanted that house now.

"Oh dear I know I'm considering not giving it to my son at all." She laughed putting the book back in her purse.

"Oh so this house isn't for you than?" I asked putting my menu aside I didn't even have to look at it, that's how many times I ate here. Sad I know but who cares.

"Oh no I wish!" She laughed, "It's for my son, he was supposed to be here but he got called to the hospital so he'll meet us later on." She smiled.

"Ok so do you mind telling me about your son? I like to know about who I'm working for." I smiled and waited for the waiter to come.

"Hi I'm Jess and I'll be your waiter for this morning what can I start you off with?" I looked up at the girl and was momentarily stunned to see that it was Mike's Jess.

"Oh Bella! I didn't know you were coming to town!" She squealed. I cringed.

"Hey Jess, yeah I just got in last night." I smiled, I had to remember that she wasn't bad by herself.

"Oh! Well welcome back!" She smiled and took our orders.

-

After eating and discussing more about the house and Edward we walked out to our cars. Alice walked over to me and enveloped me into a hug, I laughed and hugged her back.

"Bella would you mind seeing the house today?" Esme asked as she unlocked a black Mercedes.

"Sure, we can take separate cars and I'll just meet you over there." I said putting one foot on the foot rack.

"Ok you can follow us." She said getting into her car.

I waved telling her that I would and pulled out after her. I put my sunglasses on and rolled down my windows. I fished around my glove compartment and took out my mixed tape. I put it in and blasted the radio.

I sang along with the first song, it was boys of summer the Eagles version.

_Nobody on the road,  
Nobody on the beach.  
I feel it in the air,  
The summer's out of reach.  
Empty lake, empty streets,  
The sun goes down alone.  
I'm driving by your house  
Though I know you're not home._

But I can see you,  
Your brown skin shining in the sun.  
You got your hair combed back  
And your sunglasses on, baby.  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone.

I heard my phone ring and reached over to grab it out of my purse, it was Jake.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered.

"_Hey yourself, how was the meeting?"_

"It was great, I'm in love with the house! I'm heading over there now to check it out."

"_Awe poor Bells already losing her dream house."_

"Ha Ha yes I am, at least it's going to nice people."

"_Sure it is, if it was my dream house I'd fight tooth and nail for it."_

"I'm hanging up." I laughed

"_No no I was kidding! Did you call your loser employees yet?"_

"Oh shit nah I'll do it when I get home."

"_Ok do you want to come over later? Nessie wants help packing." No I don't I want bells to come over!_

I laughed when I heard Nessie in the background. "Sure and tell Nessie that I'd love to help her pack."

"_Will do! Nessie she's coming over." Give me the phone! "No I'm talking to Bella." Jake give me the phone! _

I then heard a humph and then a crash. I laughed to myself, those two were something.

"_Bells I'll see you later." He said._

I didn't get a chance to say good bye before he hung up. I leaned over and put my phone back in my purse. Well at least I knew what I was doing tonight.

I drove the rest of the way of the way tapping out the beat to the music on my steering wheel and hanging my hand out the window.

I pulled up next to Esme's car and hopped out of mine. I held onto my door and my mouth dropped. The house was better in person then it was in the pictures. I shut my door and walked over to the lake. The water was crystal blue and beautiful, it was a hot day and I just wanted to jump in.

"Bella?" Esme asked coming to stand beside me, "Isn't it beautiful?" She said.

I nodded, "Now really you might not get this house." I laughed turning back to look at the house. I put my hands on my hips and just gazed up at it.

"Well do you want to see inside?" She asked.

I nodded and walked up with her, "Hey where'd Alice go?" I asked looking around for her.

"Oh she left with the car she got a call from work." I nodded.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked as she unlocked the front door.

"Oh no its ok Edward will be here soon." She said and waved me inside.

We walked around side stepping the missing floors and other disastrous objects. The more we walked around the more and more I fell in love with it.

I heard a phone ringing and thought it was mine till I remembered that I left it and my purse in the car. I looked over at Esme that mouthed a sorry and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh you're on your way now? Is Tanya with you?"

"No its no problem, I'm with the contractor now. Sure I'd love lunch."

"Let me ask her. Yes a she." She covered the phone and asked, "Bella do you want lunch?"

I shook my head "I'm meeting with friends later, but thanks anyway."

"Ok dear. No Edward she doesn't want anything. Ok see you in a few." She then hung up.

"That was my son, the one that you've got to thank for buying the house." She laughed.

"Well then I have a bone to pick with him." I laughed along with her.

We continued to walk around the house and ended up just waiting in the sun room waiting for Edward.

"So who's Tanya?" I asked hoping I wasn't over stepping any boundaries.

"Oh well she's Edwards' girlfriend." She said looking a bit sad at the end.

"You don't like her?" I asked.

"Not at all." She replied.

I laughed and then turned my head at the sound of car doors shutting.

"Mom?" A velvety voice asked causing my to whip around to see who it was.

"In here." She answered.

As soon as the couple stepped through the door way, I was momentarily stunned by his beauty. He was amazing, from his bronze messed up hair that suited him perfectly to his green eyes that looked alive, then to his amazing form. He looked at me causing me to blush.

"Oh Esme it's so good to see you!" Who I'm guessing was Tanya squealed and ran over giving Esme a hug and a kiss on each cheek before returning to Edwards open arms. He smiled down at her and I just wanted to gag.

"Edward this is Bella, she's the contractor for my project." She pointed at me.

I smiled and reached my hand out to shake both their hands, "Pleasure to meet you." I said. I couldn't help but notice the shock I got from shaking his or the crude look I got from her.

I shook it off, "Nice to meet you, but aren't you a bit young to be working on a construction site?' He asked.

My mouth fell open at that comment, it wasn't at all polite like his mothers this morning but instead condescending.

"Not at all. I probably know more than you think." I smiled, I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Edward be polite!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry." But he didn't look the least bit.

"Well I'm going to get the food out of the car, Mom why don't you show Tanya the plans?" He asked as he turned to walk out to his car.

Esme nodded and grabbed her book opening it and handing it over to Tanya to look at.

Tanya grabbed it and began to sloppily look through it scowling at each page before closing it and opening her mouth.

"Well Esme I just don't like your idea ok? Edward and I plan to knock this junk down and build from scratch." She sneered at Esme. It was a total 360 of how she acted when Edward was around.

"I want Edward and I to have a fresh new house for our new life together." She flipped her blonde hair back.

That was the last straw, Esme was a wonderful women and this Tanya need to step back.

"Look you're not paying for this house so it's plans aren't up to you ok? You should thank your stars that someone even wants to spend time with you or spend money on you." I said pointing at her, "Now apologize to Esme or else." I threatened.

Just then Edward walked in carrying to food in his arms. Guessing from his expression he just heard my or else and saw my pissed off face and fist in Tanya's face. He walked over putting the food down as he got closer towards us.

"Excuse me? Are you threatening her?" He asked snaking a hand around Tanya's waist and pulled her behind him while getting in my face.

"Yes I was, she was a bitch to your mother and deserves anything that I give her." I said not flinching away from him.

"You better watch yourself or I'll fire you." I scowled, how could someone so beautiful be so mean?

"Excuse me? You can't fire me! You don't employee me, your mother does." I yelled pointing at him. I could feel my cheeks heating up from my anger. I wanted nothing but to smack him and his stupid ass girlfriend. Forget me thinking he was nice and attractive, he and shit head over there deserve each other.

He opened his mouth to retort but I just turned around and walked up to Esme, "I'm sorry for what she said, but I must leave before I do something that I probably wouldn't regret, but would make you sad. I'll talk to you about the finer details tomorrow. Have a nice day." I said.

"Its ok dear, I'll call you later." She smiled a sad smile at me.

I waved before heading out the door.

* * *

Oh i feel the heat off that! Ok lol i'll stop : ))

**Again please review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! : )

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

I hope to get more reviews tho!!

* * *

I put on some loud music and blasted it as I sped out of the drive way of my dream house that had to be wasted on the asshole and his shithead girlfriend. They deserved each other.

I drove for a while till I found the turn off that would lead me to Jake's house.

I pulled into the drive way and parked, I saw Nessie open the door and look out at me. My loud truck had given away my arrival again. She smiled and waved at me as I got out of my truck and hopped up the stairs. She held to door open for me and I followed her into the kitchen.

"Nessie! There you are, I'm heading over to Sam's house you'll be ok?" He asked as he came over toward us.

Nessie rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine." She reached up and kissed his cheek, "Go have fun. I'll see you when I get back."

He reached down and pulled her into a deep kiss, I turned away it was too intimate and I felt like I was intruding.

"Love you." He pecked her cheek, "See yeah bells!" He hollered before he left.

I smiled and waved him goodbye with Nessie from the window.

"Well now that he's gone lets go pack!" She laughed grabbing my hand and dragging me toward her room.

I walked in after her and felt my jaw drop, there was clothes thrown everywhere and half filled suitcases on every flat surface that I could see.

"God Ness how long are you going for again?" I asked as I walked toward the suitcase by the closet.

"Shut up and just help!" She laughed as she jumped onto the bed and began folding the clothes. "So what's got you twisted?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked ducking my head.

"Shut up belly bean tell me."

I laughed at our nickname from when we were kids.

"Fine Nessie Bessie." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She smiled and I shook my head and began my tale.

I told her about how she was bi polar and flipped as soon as Edward was out of sight, I told her about how I almost beat her and how Edward walked in and threatened me.

"He was a complete asshole! Not even to mention his bitchy ass girlfriend. I mean really if someone's giving you a beautiful house why don't you at least show a bit of thanks! You've met Esme she's nothing but sweet and deserves respect; she doesn't need a shithead around her." I huffed plopping myself on Nessie's bed and started to fold some of her clothes.

"I agree Esme is so sweet, now I don't know much about Tanya but from what I've heard she's a major bitch." Nessie said throwing clothes out of her closet.

"Exactly you don't know how much I wanted to punch her." I sat on the suitcase trying to close it. "Nessie how much are you packing?" I asked hopping up on it hoping that if I jumped on it, it would close.

"What? I'm going for 3 weeks, and you know how my sister loves to shop." She replied dragging out another suitcase to add to her already staggering 5.

I laughed, "So basically you're going to be coming back with more clothes than you left with, which is hard to believe." I waved my hands around her room.

"Shut up you know I can't say no to her." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed and started putting the clothes in the other suitcases.

It took about two hours to finally finish but we were done. We were laughing the whole night, Nessie had me in stitches.

I looped my arm with hers and we walked out to the living room.

"God I'm starving." I said lying out on the couch rubbing my stomach. "Do you guys have any food left or did the wolves get to it already?"

"They ate all of it, but we could order in." She replied coming out of the kitchen and laid on the floor. "We could even watch movies than you'll sleep over and we'll go to the air port tomorrow morning.

"Yay! Sounds fun! What movie and where do you want to order from?" I asked turning my head to see her, she had her legs up and resting on the table.

"I really want Chinese so we could order from the Golden Gate, and movies uhh lets see." She tapped her chin and crawled over to the DVD cabinet.

I just sat there and laughed at her, I walked into the kitchen and got the Golden gate menu. Mmm I love Chinese food. I walked back out to Nessie, she looked like the cat that ate the canary I laughed at her expression.

"What?" I asked grabbing the phone.

"I know what movie we're watching." She walked up to me and reveled the movie.

John Tucker Must Die.

I silently laughed since I was on the phone.

"_Golden Gate pick up or delivery?" _

"Delivery." I said.

"_Ok what can I get you?"_

I looked over at Nessie, she mouthed _Chicken Lo Mein. _

"Can I have one Chicken Lo Mein and one Generals Tso's Chicken?"

"_Is that all?"_

"Yes."

"_Ok your total is going to be $28.50 and it'll be 20 minutes."_

"Thank you." I said and hung up. "I'm gonna go change into my pj's." I said getting up and walking down the hallway.

"Ok I'm putting the movie in!" She called to my retreating form.

I quickly put on some shorts and a baseball tee, and walked back out and stopped into the kitchen grabbing two sodas. I flung one at Nessie and then sat down next to her as she hit play on the movie.

We were about 30 minutes in when the door bell rang, I jumped up and walked over to answer the door.

The delivery guy had to be at least 17 and when I opened the door it looked like he might faint. I looked over at Nessie to see that she was trying to hid her laughter and was failing at it.

"Hi?" I asked trying to get him out of whatever haze he was in.

"Uh the total i-is $28.50." He said holding out the food.

I grabbed it from his shaking hand in fear that it might drop, and I did not want wasted Chinese food. I reached over to grab my purse and I swear I heard him gasp. I shook it off and pulled out my wallet.

I handed him over $30 and a 5 for tip.

"Here you go, have a nice day." I went to shut the door but he stuck his hand out.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked.

"What?" I could feel my face heat up from the embarrassment.

Only me.

"Will you go to prom with me?" His voice gaining strength.

"I'm sorry, but I cant." I said, he looked so sad I had to shake my head before the guilt actually made me say yes.

I shut the door and walked over to Nessie who looked like she had peed herself.

"I hate you." I threw her food at her, which just caused her to laugh more.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Your just jealous that no teenager asked you." I laughed.

"Yeah that's it, jealousy. How did you know?" She smirked and opened her container and hit play on the movie.

"I just do." I replied and forked a piece of chicken and popped it into my mouth.

"So you now rob the cradle? That's good to know." She doubled over laughing.

"Shut up!" I smacked her, which again only made her laugh harder, "I hate you!" I huffed.

"Awe it's ok belly bean I wuv you!" she hugged me.

"Yeah yeah."

We finished the movie and fell asleep on the couch.

__

I rolled over and fell onto the floor. I scratched my head and tried to pat down the haystack that was my hair. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in my house. I turned my head to the side and saw Nessie, she was practically on the floor. Her head was resting on the floor and the rest of her body was on the couch.

"Nessie! Nessie!" I called shaking her, she had to get up or she'd miss her flight.

"Urgh go away." I laughed we were both not morning people.

"You leave me no choice." I told her.

I got up and pushed her off the couch. She flew up and looked around the room.

"What?" She asked still confused.

"Get dressed were going for breakfast." I told her and pushed her towards her room to get dressed.

She went to the shower and I went and brushed my teeth. I took my hair out of the pony tail and it actually cooperated with me for once. It fell in nice ringlets, I pinned back my bangs and searched for that dress that I left here the last time I slept over. It was a plain purple razor back dress and I grabbed a blue flannel shirt to put over it, it was slightly windy out which caused a chill so that would be my jacket. I rolled up the sleeves and left it unbuttoned.

I walked out to the living room grabbing my sunglasses and purse, slipping on my sandals and started putting Nessie's suitcases in the back of my truck.

I had just finished putting the rest of her thousand suitcases in the bed of my truck and hopped up onto the side to wait for her.

10 minutes later Nessie came out and locked the door up behind and walked down to meet me.

"Thanks for loading up my stuff." She said.

I hopped off the side of my truck and walked to the driver's side. "No problem, now I have some pancakes with my name on them lets go." I said getting in. I put my sun glasses on and turned the radio on. I smiled it was still my mixed tape.

"Are you still addicted to them?" Nessie laughed as I pulled out.

"I will forever be addicted to them." I laughed.

It took about 20 minutes to drive to the coffee shop, which isn't that long.

I pulled in and parked in my usual spot.

"What time is your flight?" I asked.

"9:00." She replied as she got out of the car.

I opened my door and tucked my sunglasses in my dress and locked up my car. I followed her in and we took our usual seat by the window.

We talked for a while about her flight till a waitress came and took our orders. I got my usual and Nessie got French toast.

We were waiting for our food when I looked over at the door when the bell rang indicating that someone was coming in.

Jeeze I just couldn't get rid of those two could I?

It was Edward and Tanya. They turned their head and stared at me, well Edward stared at me giving me a slight nod of the head letting me know that he recognized me and Tanya just glared as usual.

I nodded back to him and just ignored her.

"Is that them?" Nessie asked as she saw were my attention had went to.

I nodded, "The dynamic duo." I smiled.

"They look uh lovely." She laughed.

I laughed with her and smiled when our food came. I was starving.

"Mmm food!" I inhaled the maple smell and dug in.

"I wonder if you have friends just so you can bring them here." Nessie laughed as she ate a piece of her bacon.

"Uh no I would still come here even if I didn't have friends." I told her.

She just laughed.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in pleasant silence.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Please you'll have fun on that house of yours." Nessie smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah fun working with the ungrateful shithead." I laughed at my nickname for Tanya. I tried not to look over at her and Edward snuggled up in the corner.

Nessie laughed and just shook her head, then she stopped and her mouth popped open in an "o" shape.

"What?" I asked getting a little freaked out, I looked behind me and saw Tanya come towards us.

I sat up a bit straighter and moved my breakfast out of my way.

"Hey Bella." She sneered my name. Oh I forgot Edward was out of hearing distance so it was bitchy Tanya that I got to talk to.

"Hi Tanya." I didn't even look up at her, as far as I was concerned she was a waste of my time.

"So I have an idea for my house, want to hear it?" She asked taking the seat next to me. I tried not to cringe at her close proximity. Nessie looked like she wanted to at her laugh or smack her being so rude. I would have done both.

"I don't have a choice now do I?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No you don't." She smiled at me, "Any way I want a big kitchen so we're going to knock down some walls ok? Edward wants a library. I don't want one but I'll let him have his fun, I mean I am getting a big kitchen and I don't even know how to cook!"

"Ok." I just nodded my head, but in my mind I pictured taking her head and just slamming in down on my table repeatedly.

"I want a huge master sweet so we're probably just going to knock down some bedrooms from the upstairs, and I need a huge closet so we'll turn a bedroom or two into my closet. You got that?" She asked waving a hand in front of my zoned out face.

"Yeah not like I have a choice, but why don't you guys just buy an already new house if you really just want to destroy an already perfect house?" I asked I really couldn't see why she would do something to an already perfect house. Oh yeah she's Tanya.

"Well its what I want and what I want I get." She sneered getting up from our table and walking away. I never would understand how girls walk and move their hips so much that they seem to have some sort of problem.

"Wow you were right she is a shithead, even worse." Nessie just shook her head, probably trying to get the sound of Tanya's voice out of her head. It's too late for me, it was permanently.

"Tell me about it." I laughed leaving money on the table and heading out to my car.

We drove to the airport just talking about what we were going to do this summer and what we were going to do when she comes back.

I pulled up and parked outside of the entrance.

I got out and helped her get all of her luggage out of my car and into the check in line.

I gave her a hug, I would miss her terriably.

"Have fun!" I called as she walked through the gate.

"I will!" She called back before turning and walking away.

I need a vacation I thought as I turned and walked out of the airport.

I got in my car and turned on the classic rock station, Pat Benatar's Love is a Battlefield came on and I tapped the beat on my wheel as I pulled out of the parking lot. I put on my sunglasses and cruised back home.

I felt my phone vibrate in my shorts pocket, I pulled it out.

_Esme._

I wonder what's up.

"Hello?" I asked as I hit answer.

"_Bella? Hello it's Esme."_

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"_Well I was wondering if you have time to come over today and go over some details."_

"Sure do you mind if I swing by now?" I asked, I mean I was already driving.

"_Sure thing dear, do you need my address?" She asked_

"No I have it." I did she gave it to me the other day at breakfast, that and her home and cell number.

"_Ok see you soon, drive carefully." She told me._

"Always do." I said and hung up.

I merged into the left lane and made my way towards the Cullen's house.

I drove the whole away enjoying the breeze that was blowing through my window as it played with my hair.

It was starting off as a good vacation, with just a minor complication cough Tanya cough.

I parked my truck and grabbed my purse walking up to the front door. Smoothing out my dress even though there were no wrinkles on it, I played with the bracelets on my wrist and knocked on the door. I stood there for a minute before the door swung back and revealed a grumpy looking Edward. His hair was in a messy disarray more so than usual. His back was turned to me and he looked very mad.

"Tanya please we'll talk about this later!" He huffed.

That's when I saw her. Her shirt was slightly askew and she was patting down her hair.

"Fine! I don't see the point in waiting." She replied pushing past me as if I wasn't even there.

My mouth hung open as I watched her zoom out of the drive way.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?" He asked as he waved me in.

I shook my head to clear my mind and followed after him.

"Is your mom around?" I asked as I stood in the foyer.

"No, why would she?" He asked as he stopped to look at me. I could almost feel his eyes travel down from my eyes down to my feet and back up. I crossed my arms and scowled at him.

"Get a good look?" I asked.

"A very good one." He smirked.

I took in a deep breath, "So your mom isn't here?"

"No why?" He asked, moving closer towards me.

"She called and asked me to come over." I replied.

It was quite shocking to be able to talk to the man and him not give me dirty looks for yelling at his precious Tanya.

"Well it's just you and me." He said as he leaned against the wall next to me.

Oh this is going to be a long day.

* * *

please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

o0o sorry for those people without accounts, i just realized that i couldn't have anonymous reviews so i fixed that and now we can!!


End file.
